Angel of Dragons
by firefairy16
Summary: Bloom thinks that all her friends except Helia have been killed, but she will find out how wrong she is. and that one of her friends has received the power of the great dragon.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bloom and the other Winx girls have started their new lives as Fairy Guardians. Bloom and Sky are planning their wedding. Bloom invited Mike and Vanessa to stay with her on Sparks/Sparx. Everything is peaceful, or is it.


	2. Chapter 1: Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or any of its characters. I got this idea from wtncgirl09. I have her permission to use it. Plz r&r. Enjoy!

Disaster(Flashback)

Bloom and Skye invited the Winx girls to their engagement party. And of course Stella was showing off her new outfit. The orange strapless top and the short bright yellow skirt did look dazzling on the blond, but the girls were fussing over Bloom's engagement ring. It had a beautiful blue diamond on it.

"So Bloom what color will your wedding dress be?", Flora asked.

"What do you think it will be?", Bloom laughed.

"Blue!", Musa and Layla said, and joined Bloom in laughing.

"Bloom, its time to get ready.", Mariam said opening the door.

"Okay mother.", Bloom said.

Soon the girls were dressed. Stella, being the fashion queen that she was, made sure that everyone looked perfect. Bloom was dressed in a beautiful blue gown. Flora was in a pink and light green gown. Musa was in red. Techna was in a bright green and purple gown. Layla was wearing a purple gown. And Stella was wearing a yellow gown. Each girl looked dazzling.

The guests were arriving. Faragonda, Saladine, and Griffin were some of the first to arrive. But Bloom sensed something wrong with the two gentlemen that came in after them. She decided to forget it, but little did she know that tonight was going to end very badly.

At around midnight, the party was starting to end. But suddenly there was a big crash. Bloom looked over to see the two gentlemen from before firing balls of energy everywhere. Everyone was screaming. Bloom looked over at her friends, they all nodded.

"Let's go, Enchantix!", the Winx shouted.

"Well brother, it's the famous Winx Club.", the taller one said.

"Yes, Blake, I do think your right.", the other said.

"Who are you?", Bloom asked as she hovered in the air with her friends.

"Let's step outside, ladies.", Blake said, the Specialists were running over to join the girls.

"And gentlemen.", the other man said. A big bubble appeared and encased the girls and the Specialists.

"Bloom!" , Oritel and Mariam exclaimed as the bubble disappeared.

Bloom woke up freezing. She looked around and saw her friends getting up. They all stood up observing their surroundings.

"We're in the Omega Dimension!", Techna said.

"Yes you are.", Blake said.

"It's a perfect place to put an end to you little fairies.", the other said.

"Come Kaleb, let's destroy them once and for all.", Blake said.

"Musa can you stun them.", Bloom asked her friend.

"Sure. Enchantix Sonic Wave!", Musa shouted as she released magenta waves out of her hands.

"Kaleb now!", Blake shouted.

"Silent storm of death!", Kaleb shouted. Within a matter of seconds the Winx and Specialists were on the ground unconscious, except Bloom. Bloom got up weakly. Blake and Kaleb were holding each other's hands, they put their free hands in front of them.

"Eternal Sleep.", they shouted in unison.

"No. I won't let you win. Dragon Fury!", Bloom shouted.

"That won't save you or your little friends.", Blake laughed, catching the ball of fire in his hand and extinguished it.

_No, this is the end_, Bloom thought.

_Remember, Bloom, you aren't alone, I'll always fight with you_, a nostalgic voice said.

"Daphne!", Bloom exclaimed.

"My mask is still yours to use if your life depends on it.", Daphne said.

"No, I still have my dragon fire." , Bloom said.

"But Bloom your dragon fire can't save all o-", Daphne was cut off.

"Eternal Sleep.", Blake and Kaleb shouted again.

_Please Great Dragon help me save my friends_, Bloom said to herself.

Using all of her strength, Bloom released the power of her dragon. But since she didn't hear all of Daphne's warning, she saved herself and one other person before she collasped, unconcious. Daphne knew that Bloom's friends meant more to her than anything. So just before the dark spell struck all of the Winx and the Specialists, Daphne put all of her energy into her mask and put it on one of the fairies,then she faded away, knowing that the mask was in safe hands.

When Bloom woke up, she found herself in her room. Orietel and Marion were looking at her in concern. She saw Faragonda enter the room. She had a sad look on her face.

"Ms. F what happened?", Bloom asked.

"Well you were fighting in the Omega Dimesion. Then you used all of your strength so that you could save your friends, but you only saved one.", Ms. Faragonda said.

"What?! That's not possible. I asked the Great Dragon for enough power so that I could save all my friends.", Bloom said, tears falling.

"Bloom, the Great Dragon does have the power to protect many people, but since you were fighting in the Omega Dimension your power was literally cut in half. You just couldn't feel it, dear.", Mariam said, putting her hand on Bloom's shoulder.

"Who did I manage to save?", Bloom asked, hoping it was Skye or one of the Winx.

"Helia.", Saladine said.


	3. Chapter 2:Just a Dream

Just a Dream(still flashback)

The next morning Bloom woke up super early. She walked down to the infirmary. She saw Helia laying on a cot. Bloom wished that it was Sky laying there, but she knew that she would never see her true love ever again. She had lost everything. Then her thoughts went to Daphne.

Daphne can you hear me?, Bloom thought. No answer.

Daphne?, Bloom said to herself once again. Still no answer. More tears fell as Bloom could not sense a trace of her sister.

"Daphne what happened?", Bloom said aloud. She made her way back to her room. Bloom went over to her bureau and opened one of the drawers. She pulled out a thick blue book. On the cover read: Winx Club. There were flowers, music notes, little suns, numbers, raindrops, and flames surrounding the words. Bloom opened the cover and looked at the many pictures and captions. She remembered every that made each Winx girl unique.

"This just has to be a dream.", Bloom said, closing the book.

"What has to be a dream, Bloom?", Helia said, he leaned against the doorframe.

"The others being dead.", Bloom said.

"Thanks for saving me."

"I was aiming to save everybody."

"I know. But we're all each other has left now. My uncle said that I was the closest one to you so the great dragon saved me."

"But now I can never get married. The wedding will never happen."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. You and Sky would have been so happy together, too."

"I'm worried about Daphne. She spoke to me before I saved you. And now I can't even sense her, let alone call her for help."

"I don't know Bloom. Do you think that she-"

"No, Daphne can't die again. Can she?"

"I don't know. But I heard Faragonda, Saladine, and Griffin talking about shutting down the schools of Magix and moving here. I think it has something to do with those jerks we fought in the Omega Dimension."


	4. Chapter 3:Unexpected Powers

Unexplained powers(still flashback)

Its been 4 months since the Winx and Specialists were killed(destroyed). Blake and Kaleb have taken over a small part of the Magical Dimension. Ms. Faragonda, Saladine, and Ms. Griffin have moved into the royal palace. Mike and Vanessa are a little stressed with all of the magic talk, so they try to stay out of it. But that's about to change.

"Bloom, dear, could you help me with these flowers?", Vanessa asked.

"Sure, Vanessa.", Bloom said picking up a pot of fire lilies(got it off avatar).

"Hey you girls need any help?", Mike said walking in and colliding with Bloom. The pot of flowers went flying through the air.

"Those are for Faragonda and Griffin.", Vanessa shouted extending her arm in an attempt to stop it. Suddenly, the pot froze where it was. Vanessa looked over at Bloom, but both her and Mike were frozen as well. Without thinking, Vanessa ran over to the pot and took it out of the air and set it down on a table. As she did this Bloom and Mike unfroze.

"Vanessa, how did you get over there?", Bloom asked.

"You mean you didn't see the pot freeze in midair?", Vanessa said.

"You mean we were frozen, but you weren't?!", Bloom exclaimed.

"Yeah. I don't know how it happened."

"Vanessa, where are those fire lilies that you promised us?", Ms. Faragonda asked, both her and Griffin were standing in the doorway.

"Ms. F, something weird just happened.", Bloom said.

"What happened?", Ms. Griffin asked. Vanessa told them everything that happened.

"Hmm. Vanessa have you felt a little different lately?", Ms. Faragonda asked.

"No not really. Except this morning I did feel like had so much energy that I couldn't control it."

"Well what do you think about this Griffin?"

"I think that Vanessa has powers.", she said.

"Powers? As in magical powers?", Bloom said.

"Yes. If you were frozen, Bloom, then how do you explain it?", Ms. Faragonda asked.

"Are you sure I have powers? I mean, I'm human for Earth. And people on Earth don't get powers, well except Bloom.", Vanesssa said.

"Yes, but there used to be magical beings on Earth. I'll explain it later, right now I want you and Bloom to come with Griffin and I."


	5. Chapter 4:The Awakening

The Awakening (end of flashback)

In the Omega Dimension….

"Wake up.", a voice said.

"Huh? Where am I?", another voice asked.

"You have been asleep for a long time, Flora.", the first voice said.

"Wait, I've heard your voice before. You're Daphne, Bloom's older sister.", Flora said.

"Yes, but like I said before. You have been asleep for a long time. You and your friends."

"How long and how can I can talk to you, I'm not even awake."

"Because I put all of my energy into my mask and gave it to you."

"Why?"

Daphne then explained every thing that happened and that Bloom and Helia escaped. Flora listened to every word. Her eyes teared up when Daphne told her that ten years had passed.

"Now Flora, you must wake up. And you must never tell anyone that my mask is with you.", Daphne said.

"I promise.", Flora said.

Flora opened her eyes slowly. She saw ice appear around her. Her friends started to move.

"What happened?", Stella asked, standing up. The girls' transformed back into their clothes.

"I don't know.", Techna answered.

"Where's Bloom?", Musa asked, looking around.

"I don't know. But Helia is gone too.", Skye said.

"Bloom and Helia are on Sparks.", Flora said, surprising everyone.

"How do you know that?", Layla asked.

"Because Daphne told me.", Flora said.

"Let me do a scan of the planet Sparks.", Techna said.

"Flora's right. Bloom is on Sparks and so is Helia.", Techna said, a few moments later.

'Then let's go to Sparks and see if they're okay.", Skye said.

"Oh they're okay. They have been for the past ten years.", Flora said.

"WHAT?!", everyone exclaimed.

"Flora it hasn't been ten years. It's only been a few days.", Timmy said.

"How do you explain our bodies then?", Flora said. Everyone looked at each other then at themselves. She was right. They all looked a little taller and the Specialists hair was obviously longer.

"Techna can you scan our bodies. I'm not believing this until I have some proof, like a date.", Brandon said.

"Sorry Brandon, but I'm really low on winx.", Techna said.

"Let's get out of here.", Musa said.

They all got into a circle.(in a pattern. Fairy, specialist, fairy, and so on. Plus Nabu)

"Take us to Tides.", everyone said. Within seconds they stood on Portal Island. But the sight that welcomed them wasn't pleasant.

"My realm. What happened to Tides?", Layla exclaimed, falling to her knees.

"Its alright, Layla.", Nabu said, in an attempt to comfort her.

"No its not alright Nabu. Tides has been destroyed.", Layla sobbed.

"You wanted proof, Brandon. Here's your proof.", Flora said.


	6. Chapter 5:Help from the Past

Help from the Past

On Sparks.

"Alright Bloom, lets try that move again.", Ms. Faragonda said.

"Okay.", Bloom said, lifting her arms so that they were above her head. A small ball of energy formed between her hands.

"Fire Storm!", Bloom shouted. The ball exploded sending waves of fire out in all directions.

"Good job Bloom.", Ms. Griffin said.

"Thanks.", Bloom said panting.

"You still have a long way to go to perfect that move.", Ms. Faragonda said.

"Hello Princess Bloom.", a voice said.

"Blake.", Bloom said.

"You fall now.", Blake said.

"I don't know about that. Time Freeze.", Vanessa said. Blake froze.

"Dragon Fury.", Bloom shouted.

"AHH!!", Blake screamed, before bursting into magic particles

"An illusion.", Vanessa said.

"It looked like a test to me.", Helia said.

"That means they will attack again soon.", Bloom said.

On Tides.

"Flora how do you know all of this?", Stella said.

"I can't tell you.", Flora said.

"Princess Layla? Is it really you?", a familiar voice asked.

"Tressa!", Layla exclaimed happily.

"This is impossible. Layla you're dead.", the mermaid said.

"No I'm not. I'm alive.", Layla said.

"But how? I don't understand."

"Well I don't know myself, but I think Flora knows more than she is telling us." Tressa looked over at the fairy of flowers.

"No. I've told you guys all I know. Besides we have more things to worry about.", Flora said.

"Tressa, what has happened to Tides?", Nabu asked.

"Well the Two Sorcerers took over the realm. Layla's parents are residing on Sparks. Actually, a lot of kings and queens are living there.", Tressa said.

"Why?", Techna asked.

"It's the only realm yet to be taken over by Blake and Kaleb. And if your wondering why I'm still here, its because the Sorcerers don't see us mermaids as a threat. So they've left us alone."

"We have to go to Sparks.", Stella said.

"No, not yet, Stella. Tressa do know anything about these Sorcerers?", Flora asked.

"Well. They have taken over almost all of the Magical Universe. I've heard rumors that Magix is still in tact. But those are just rumors I heard from my subjects."

"Let's check out Magix.", Riven said.

"Okay.", everyone agreed.

"Tressa, please don't tell anyone that we spoke to you got it.", Layla said.

"Good luck, you guys.", Tressa said, waving good bye to the group.


End file.
